1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible portable device, and more particularly, to a flexible portable device which includes a flexible display or is configured to be flexible.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobility is an important factor when users use electronic instruments. In recent years, various portable electronic devices having the same performance as a desktop computer as well as a mobile phone have come onto the market. Such portable electronic devices have reduced size and weight so that users can use various kinds of electronic information during movement of the users.
Such portable devices perform various functions in addition to basic functions, such as conventional data transmission and reception. For this reason, it is necessary for users to more conveniently and accurately control the devices. In particular, recent portable devices include various sensors for recognizing the operation of each of the devices and the operation with respect to each of the devices so that the device can be controlled based thereupon. Also, sensitivity and recognition degree of the sensors have been increasingly improved with advances in technology, and method and applications for controlling the device using the sensors have been diversified.